


Still

by TerresDeBrume



Series: Flash Fic Night Prompts [27]
Category: Hunger Games Series - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Gender Changes, F/F, Genderbending, Wordcount: 100-500
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-22
Updated: 2016-02-22
Packaged: 2018-05-22 14:58:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 160
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6084051
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TerresDeBrume/pseuds/TerresDeBrume
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Finnick and Maize experience a moment of complete stillness.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Still

They’d arrived a lot earlier than planned, but Finnick didn’t care—at least this way she and Maize would have time to explore their surroundings before Annie and Johanna joined them. The air around them smelled cold and dry despite the lake at their feet, and Finn felt like she’d stumbled into a part of Panem the Capitol had never touched.

She let Maize pull her toward the water—freezing despite the summer sun, and dark enough for Finn to catch her face reflected in it—and took a breath so deep it left her lungs aching. Beside her, Maize had closed her eyes, as if to listen to the silence—no human voice, no pet, no rattling fence…as if the two of them were alone in the world and Panem itself had stopped existing.

  
  


Finnick stepped closer to Maize—careful to telegraph the movement just in case—kissed her cheek, and enjoyed the unexpected feeling of being _okay_.


End file.
